Many different paths exist within many networks for establishing end-to-end connections. For example, a variety of different links and nodes may be used to communicate between a single node and a distant node within a network. These nodes and links may be included in a network map or routing table for managing communication with the network. As such, discovering and establishing network connections within the network may include a large start-up time to determine the initial data routes within the network as well as more time to actually implement the initial data routes.